ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikian Weapon Shop
The Wikian Weapon Shop is a "store" for all of the users of this wiki, the Wikians, to peruse for things for them to use for their characters. While this is called a "Weapon Shop" weapons will not be the only things "sold" here and anyone, if they ask, can "sell" anything they don't plan to use either. Shop Keep The Shop Keep is an older man, about middle aged, who has lost both arms and legs and is even missing an eye. All of his missing appendages have been replaced with advanced mechanical limbs and a high powered cybernetic eye. He is shrewd and is not easily fooled, he cannot be undersold and is a master bargainer. Shop Keep, the only thing he'll respond to, is also very skilled at the delicate upkeep that the wares require and keeps everything in the store honed and in perfect condition. Wares Zanpakutō *'Soar to the Sun' (太陽に舞い上がる, Taiyō ni Maiagaru) - Hiryō (飛竜, Flying Dragon) **'Tobihi no Hiryō' (とびひ の 飛竜, Flying Dragon of Leaping Flames) ***Fire-Type *'Dive from the Moon' (月からダイビング,Tsuki Kara Daibingu)' '- Sensui Ryū (潜水龍, Diving Dragon) **'Kōu no Sensui Ryū' (降雨の潜水龍, Diving Dragon of Falling Rain) ***Water-Type *'Stampede though the Sky' (空を殺到, Sora o Sattō) - Tenba (天馬, Flying Horse/Pegasus) **Wind-Type *'Fly' (飛ぶ, Tobu) - Taka (タカ, Hawk/Falcon) **Wind-Type *'Reflect' (反映する, Han'ei Suru) - Seidō Kagami (青銅鏡, Bronze Mirror) **Sensory Augmentation *'Rattle' (ラトル, Ratoru) - Konaga (コナガ, Diamondback) **'Kiba Konaga o Tekika' (牙コナガを滴下, Dripping Fang Diamondback) ***Poison-Type *'Pierce' (ピアス, Piasu) - Shi no Toge (死の棘 ,Thorns of Death) **'Shi no Shin'nyū Toge' (死の侵入とげ, Encroaching Thorns of Death) ***Poison-Type *'Aim for the Heart' (心臓を目指す, Shinzō o Mezasu) - Erosu (エロス, Eros) **'Erosu no Bara-iro no Megane' (エロスのバラ色の眼鏡, Rose Colored Glasses of Eros) ***Sensory Augmentation *'Block All' (すべてをブロックする, Subete o Burokku Suru) - Gādian (ガーディアン, Guardian) **'Tetsu no Kabe Gādian' (鉄の壁守護者, Iron Wall Guardian) ***Defense-Type *'End All Suffering' (すべての苦しみを終わらせる, Subete no Kurushimi o Owaraseru) - Shangurira (シャングリラ, Shangri La) **'Eien no Heiwa Shangurira' (永遠の平和シャングリラ, Eternal Peace Shangri La) ***Healing-Type *'Smash Their Skulls' (彼らの頭蓋骨を砕く, Karera no Zugaikotsu o Kudaku) - Oni no Kanabō (鬼の金棒,Ogre's Kanabō) **Melee-Type *'Question '(質問, Shitsumon)- Kensatsukan (検察官, Prosecutor) **'Ni Chokumen Kensatsukan' (二直面検察官, Two Faced Prosecutor) ***Illusions Disaster Models *'Rage' (激怒, Gekido) - Taifū (台風, Typhoon) **'Taifū-me' (台風目, Eye of a Typhoon) ***Weather Control *'Spin Violently' (激しくスピン, Hageshiku supin) Tatsumaki (竜巻, Tornado) **'Tatsumaki Roji' (竜巻路地, Tornado Alley) ***Wind-Type *'Sweep Away' (押し流す, Oshinagasu) Tsunami (津波, Tidal Wave) **'Fuseina Tsunami' (不正な津波, Rogue Tidal Wave) ***Water-Type *'Crush the Ground' (地面をつぶす, Jimen o Tsubusu) - Jishin (地震, Earthquake) **'Bunkatsu Jishin' (分割地震, Splitting Earthquake) ***Earth-Type Zodiac Models *'Lean' (傾く, Katamuku) - Tenbin-za (天秤座, Libra) **'Ten no Saibankan Tenbin-za' (天の裁判官天秤座, Celestial Judge Libra) ***Counter *'Balance' (バランス, Baransu) - Futagoza (双子座, Gemini) **Counter *'Roar' (咆哮, Hōkō) Shishi-za (獅子座, Leo) **Melee-Type *'Charge' (充電, Jūden) Oushiza (牡牛座, Taurus) **Melee-Type *'Headbutt '(ずつき, Zutsuki) Ohitsujiza (牡羊座, Aries) **Melee-Type *'Pinch '(抓る, Tsumeru) Kaniza (蟹座, Cancer) **Water-Type *'Remain Pure '(純粋なまま, Junsuina mama) Otomeza (乙女座, Virgo) **Healing-Type *'Raise your Tail' (あなたのしっぽを上げる, Anata no shippo o ageru) Sasoriza (蠍座, Scorpio) **Poison-Type *'Shoot' (撃つ, Utsu) Iteza (射手座, Sagittarius) **Projectile *'Swim in the Mountains '(山の中で泳ぐ, Yama no naka de oyogu) Yagiza (山羊座, Capricorn) **Earth and Water-Type *'Drown Them' (それを紛らす, Sore o magirasu) Mizugameza (水瓶座, Aquarius) **Water-Type *'Swim' (泳ぐ, Oyogu) Uoza (魚座, Pisces) **Water-Type *'Sneak In' (にこっそり, Ni kossori) Hebitsuka-za (蛇遣座, Ophiuchus) **Poison-Type Sin Models *'Namakemono' (ナマケモノ, Sloth) **Out of Stock - "Purchased" by Zikimura *'Take All' (すべてを取る, Subete o Toru) Yoku (欲, Greed) **'Riko-tekina Yoku' (利己的な欲, Selfish Greed) ***Copying *'Hate' (嫌い, Kirai) Senbō (羨望, Envy) **'Midoriiro no Me Senbō' (緑色の目羨望, Green-eyed Envy) ***Power Suppression (limited scale) *'Consume All' (すべてを消費, Subete o Shōhi) Ōkui (大食い, Gluttony) **'Mudana Ōkui' (無駄な大食い, Wasteful Gluttony) ***Power Siphoning *'Lose It' (それを失う, Sore o Ushinau) Gekido (激怒, Wrath) **'Mōmoku Gekido' (盲目激怒, Blind Wrath) ***Increase Power *'Want' (必要, Hitsuyō) Yokubō (欲望, Lust) **'Sukebe Yokubō' (スケベ欲望, Lascivious Lust) ***Sensory Augmentation *'Despicable' (卑劣な, Hiretsuna) Hokori (誇り, Pride) **'Fumetsu no Hokori' (不滅の誇り, Immortal Pride) ***Illusion (to appear greater than opponent) Star Models If more than ONE Bankai is listed, this does not mean the same Zanpakutō has more than one Bankai. This means that there is more than one Zanpakutō that is the same in Shikai (I know, not allowed according to Diamond Dust Rebellion, but I figured with different Bankai this could slide by). *'Shine in the Night' (夜に輝く, Yoru ni Kagayaku) Hoshi (星, Star) **Light-based Kido Type ***Bankai 1: Nagareboshi (流れ星, Falling Star) ***Bankai 2: Yoi no Myōjō (宵の明星, Evening Star) ***Bankai 3: Hōkai Hoshi (崩壊星, Collapsing Star) ***Bankai 4: Rensei (連星, Binary Star) - Dual Blades *'Akenomyōsei' (明けの明星, Morning Star) **